


Happy End of the World

by Ashe_chr



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_chr/pseuds/Ashe_chr
Summary: If there was anything more solemn, yet bittersweet and beautiful at the same time, than the scene presented to Alba at this very moment, he’d challenge you on that statement.





	Happy End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, Happy End of the World, by XI.
> 
> I’m sorry this is a very tone different from the series hahhh.

If there was anything more solemn, yet bittersweet and beautiful at the same time, than the scene presented to Alba at this very moment, he’d challenge you on that statement. Even as the world was slowly beginning to crumble around him and the being beside him, despite no one being able to see it, he couldn’t help but be entranced by his surroundings and the person he was leaning into. Despite the following events they both knew were coming soon, he couldn’t help but fall in love with the picture he was enveloped in.

A sunset painted the sky, and even as the gleaming sun was heading to sleep for the last time, it gave him a hopeless hope to see a tomorrow in his eyes. The gentle breeze blew in his hair, through the grassy field, and put him to an accepting, false sense of ease. By his side was the raven haired person he would want to spend time with the most. The two sat by each other, huddled close together in a calming silence. They held hands quietly while Alba rested his head on the person’s chest, listening to the boy with scarlet eyes’ heart beat distantly, yet softly. The two watched the sun say good bye for the last time, knowing it’ll all fall apart.

The orange light painted by the sun glimmered in the two’s eyes as they watched it fall with hands holding each other softly, not ever wanting to let go. They were just wanted to stay like this forever, listening to the soft ruffling of the grass blow with the breeze. They didn’t want to acknowledge the impending certainty of the thing they want least, and just thinking about the possibility makes Alba want to break into tears.

So he did his best not to, and instead paid attention to the setting sun and the beating heart of the person he loved most.

Listening the beating heart of the person he called Ros.

It felt odd not being at the brunt of Ros’s masochistic tendencies, and yet he didn’t mind it too much. You’d think in any other situation the two would break out into a near comedy routine, any other situation that wasn’t waiting for the sun to sleep for the last time. Yet, they both seemed very content with each other right now. They two, in each other’s arms.

He wondered if other people were watching it all end like they were. Even without mana, it would be imminent to people that the world was going to end. The feeling of dread, knowing something bad was going to happen to the world around them, despite not knowing what. The feeling of uncertain dread. He knew the world knew everything was going to come to a closure soon, and he knew that many were just watching the sun say its last goodbyes.

He wondered if Elf and Alf were like them right now, spending the last days of the universe together. Ruki and her family, Crea, Foyfoy and Hime, Alles... Teuffel, Janua, Samejima, Lake, Salt… all of them. Were they waiting like they were? Were they with someone else? Were they together? He figured they were. Waiting, watching in silence as it would all fall apart.

Alba reminisced on their journey, the time he spent with those he held precious to him. He was overcome with nostalgia thinking back to the time they saved the world so many times, just they, himself, and a journey like no other.

_Too bad he couldn’t save the world this time._

A tear had been released from Alba that he didn’t even realize he was holding in. He should’ve been able to save them all, he was the hero after all, he had a world to protect, someone to protect, Ros to protect. Alba felt a tight squeeze from the hand he had been holding softly, and a comforting arm pulling him in closer to try and bring the hero at ease. That, or it was telling him to let it all out.

He took the latter option, and broke into tears. He gripped Ros’s hand tighter and held on tightly. He felt circles being rubbed into his back by the person next to him, uttering to him wordlessly that it was alright. That he didn’t hate him for failing the world in the brunette’s eyes.

Alba believed he failed, but if the most important person in his life had told him it was alright... maybe it would be. 

He cried until he thought he could cry no more into the chest of his beloved, finding comfort once more in the rhythm of his heart.

Alba pulled away from his head being tucked into Ros’s chest when he felt all cried out, but still leaned into him.

“It really is the end, huh?” Ros asked quietly.

Alba didn’t really know how to answer that. Was it really the end? It couldn’t, right? There had to be... someway their lives would intertwine after this all. He stayed silent, unsure of how to answer. Everything was telling him, it’s over. However, his heart was yelling, screaming at him even. It wasn’t telling him to be pessimistic, saying it really was the end. It screamed at him that it couldn’t end like this...

_...Because it shouldn’t._

“...No... it’s not the end.” Alba replied, holding on tightly to Ros’s hand. “...We’ll meet again. I know it.”

_It really is best to follow your heart after all, even when it seems hopeless._

Ros just seemed surprised at Alba’s declaration, but, his surprised shaped into a content smile. That smile, and his own declaration, it turned that false sense of ease into a true sense of ease. Believing that after this world’s destruction, when there’s not even a crumb of it left, they’ll meet again. It gave him a hopeful hope. He let out a small laugh at his own measly hope, and he heard a small laugh from the other’s voice.

_Yeah... that’s what he wanted to hear when the world as they knew it would fall as soon as the light went dark._

“Yeah, we’ll meet again.”

They continued bittersweetly laughing with sorrowful tears in their eyes, making the only noise in among the somber silence.

“I love you, Alba.”

“...I love you too, Sion...”

It was all going to fall apart, and that’s alright.

Even if they were wistful for a lasting world, they too were also dreaming for a new life together after this all.

And as the light was taking its last few seconds before disappearing, they continued to laugh somberly.

Because at the end of the world, even when it’s all coming to a close, they’ll continue laughing. Because they had hope the world would go on in a new life, and here they were right beside each other.

That’s all they needed to be content.

_“Happy end of the world… Ros.”_

_”Yeah… Happy end of the world, Hero.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry if these two do come off as a bit OOC, but, I got really inspired and had been wanting to do a fic inspired by a XI song, so here we are. (By the way please listen to Happy End of the World it’s really good,,,)
> 
> Also follow me on social media I’m @ashe_chr on twitter and wildwildmercy on tumblr.  
I need more people to talk senyuu with me.


End file.
